tanawakfandomcom-20200213-history
Backgrounds
Although all the the standard backgrounds are available to players in a Tanawak campaign, there are also customized backgrounds, relating to various geographical features, for Tanawak player characters. As with the standard backgrounds, the tables included in the backgrounds below can be used to select, choose randomly, or used as inspiration for creating two personality traits, one ideal, one bond, and one flaw per character. Ensel Idealist Ensel-Kanz (colloquially known as The Last Outpost) is a unique city on Tanawak. The humans of Ensel-Kanz, known as Ensels, originated on another continent from the northeast, across the Dekobar Ocean. This makes Ensels outsiders in the mundane sense of the word. Ensel art and architecture is quite extravagant, and their technical prowess, in areas such as steel manufacture, is superior than the rest of the continent. As an Ensel Idealist, you are so proud of this heritage, you travel the land promoting Ensel culture and superiority. You're outgoing and friendly, hold personal honor as a highly valued trait (acting otherwise would reflect badly on Ensel culture), and have an appreciation for the arts and humanities. * Prerequisite: you must come from Ensel-Kanz (the Last Outpost). * Skill Proficiencies: Insight, Persuasion * Tool Proficiencies: can pick two from the Artisan's Tools list (PHB pg 154); or can pick one Artisan Tool and add Draconic as a language. * Equipment: two sets of fine clothes; an artisan's toolkit of your choice; a full wineskin; and 15 gp. * Feature: Exotic. Outside of your own city, you are considered to be quite exotic in dress, mannerisms, and speech. You tend to attract attention to yourself, but you can turn this attention to your advantage. You can play the "pitiable traveler" card, earning discounts for lodging, meals, stabling, and transportation as merchants vie for your business. You can also receive directions to landmarks or districts or to common destinations. This does not grant any special privileges to secret societies or anything that might be considered a government, military, trade, or guild secret, but it is helpful to get the lay of the land in a new city. * Suggested Characteristics: Idealists are known for their gregariousness, flair, and devotion to the arts. They can also be haughty and overdramatic, especially as compared to the other, sterner races (human and otherwise) of the continent. ** Personality Trait **# I (sincerely/insincerely) treat all sentient creatures with the highest levels of respect and courtesy **# I have a fondness for artistry in all things, and will lavish high praise on true excellence & creativity **# I never pass up an opportunity to bargain **# I cannot wait for the next new experience **# I like to (impart/force) my wisdom upon others in their time of need **# Nothing sets off my temper quicker than individuals being insulting to another **# I am quite the actor: I love hamming it up for an attentive crowd **# I never pass up the opportunity to explain how much better Ensel art, architecture, or manufacture is compared to nearly anything else. ** Ideals **# Art is Empathy: art, at its best, is a unifying force, allowing us to understand each other (Lawful) **# Gregarious: always be friendly & giving by default. Wait until the actions of others suggest otherwise. (Good) **# Free Your Mind: never allow yourself to be constrained in thought. Art, travel, thought, adventure: these are liberating endeavors. (Chaotic) **# Playing the Fool: most people are easily distracted, leaving them open for trickery (Evil) **# Beauty: art transcends all else. It is the pinnacle of all sentient endeavors (Neutral) **# Promotion: spreading the cultural ideals of the Ensels is of primary importance (Any) ** Bond **# All I want is good conversation and a chance for adventure. **# I am seeking the ultimate of beauty. I'll know it when I see it. **# Since the Scarlands Caldera erupted, I've needed to find another way to earn a living. **# I must proclaim the virtues of the Ensel way of life at every opportunity. **# The world does not understand or appreciate art, my mission is to teach it. **# I would prefer to be back in my homeland. I am here because I have a task to complete. ** Flaw **# Most of these people are beneath me. **# I spend so much time looking at the beauty in the world, I often miss out on fundamental needs of people. **# My braggadocio schtick gets old really fast. I can even be insulting with my tone, whether I realize it or not. **# I can't stand not being in civilization. I hate traveling in the wild. **# I'm so turned off by ugliness, I can miss critical opportunities. **# When I see something beautiful, I must own it. Free Cities Dock Worker Working on the docks (as porters, teamsters, dockhands, sail menders, ropemakers, or manning the oars of pilot boats) is hard work. Hauling and toting bales and pulling oars have given you muscle memory that assists you in many laborious tasks. It also exposed you to a wide variety of creatures, cultures, products, and lore. Every day on the docks, someone or something new crossed your path, this occurred so often that few things shock you anymore. Rumors abound, the waterfront is full of tales of distant wars, fantastic beasts, and powerful artifacts, many of which are at least partially substantiated by the designs of the ships, the clothing and possessions of the passengers, or the labeling on the cargo. You've heard much and seen much. * Prerequisite: you must come from one of the coastal cities in the Free Cities region * Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, History * Languages: one of your choice * Equipment: two sets of common clothes; a pair of leather work gloves; a work knife (1d3 piercing damage, but more of a tool than a weapon); a work hammer (1d3 bludgeoning damage, but more of a tool than a weapon); 50' of twine on a spool; and 10 gp. * Occupation: select or randomly roll one of the following occupations you held while you worked the docks. *# Porter (hand-carries luggage, crates, parcels, etc.) *# Teamster (drives a wagon or handles pack animals for moving heavier objects) *# Dockhand (tied ships to the dock, lowered/raised planks, or worked the drydocks repairing damaged ships) *# Sail mender *# Rope maker *# Rower of pilot boats, shuttles, etc. * Feature: One of the Commonfolk. Your demeanor and appearance mark you as one of the commonfolk, the general populace that forms the working backbone of society. You know how to blend in well amongst the locals, and can learn from them the best and cheapest places to eat, sleep, or receive various goods and services. You can also learn the areas of a city or town that are best avoided, and those taboos that can get you into the most trouble. * Suggested characteristics: dock workers are hard-working people, rough and rugged. They are unafraid to get their hands dirty. They also understand, all too well, the inherent class systems of all civilizations. They've seen the bottom dregs of society, homeless on the docks; and watched the upper crust travel to and fro, with their servants in tow. ** Personality Trait **# I always offer to do the manual labor in the group **# I've paid my due with manual labor, it's time for others to pick up their share of the work **# I've been insulted so many times in my life, it doesn't faze me any more. **# I only do this job because it lets me meet fascinating people **# I'm intolerant of people who are not adept at working with their hands **# I need to be successful so I never have to do manual labor again **# I resent any attempt to treat me as a lesser person **# I'm just a regular guy trying to get by in this world ** Ideals **# Cog in the Machine: I must be hardworking and dependable, others are counting on me (Lawful) **# Importance: if I don't get my job done, vital supplies or services needed elsewhere might not arrive (Good) **# Multitasking: I can juggle my own goals with my work, no need to be single-focused on such menial tasks (Chaotic) **# Opportunistic: menial labor puts me in a position where I can skim off the top or take advantage of a situation without notice (Evil) **# Competence: if I am paid to do a job, I will do it to the best of my ability (Neutral) **# Means to an End: this job earns me money so I can attain other goals (Any) ** Bond **# The working class people of the world are my brothers and sisters, and need my support. **# I saw someone or something fascinating during my time on the docks, I need to find where they/it came from or '' where they/it went. **# I work so I can earn money for the important things in my life **# I heard a fascinating rumour during my time on the docks, I need to find out if it's true. **# I caused a terrible accident due to my carelessness on the job, and have left that life behind me. **# I want to leverage this working-class lifestyle to become independently wealthy. ** Flaw **# Most people can't handle hard work, and screw it up all the time. This infuriates me. **# I can't tolerate people in authority trodding on the working class. **# I can get by with the least amount of effort, let others take the load. **# I only do what I am paid to do. **# If it's gotta be done right, I'm gonna have to do it myself. **# When in doubt, whack it with a hammer. Jungle Denizen Tanawak is dominated by the infamous Blood Jungle. It is vast, and dangerous, and those who are born into it are tough customers, indeed. Having grown up in such an environment, you've learned to live off the land, be aware of your surroundings, avoid unnecessary risks, and keep cool in the face of danger. You are not a fool, you know when you should retreat or hide, and are unafraid to do so. You do lack social graces, however: a saber cat doesn't care much for "please" and "thank you". * Prerequisite: you must have been born & raised in the Blood Jungle. * Skill Proficiencies: Chose two: Medicine, Nature or Survival * Tool Proficiency: herbalism kit * Equipment: herbalism kit; explorer’s pack; simple clothes; one vial of antitoxin; and a pouch with 5 gp * Feature: Lay of the Land. It's impossible for any individual to learn everything about the Blood Jungle, however you can determine the best path to take to get out of immediate danger. You can detect the best place to hide from a threat, the best path out of quicksand, the shortest path out of a swamp, or the best path down a cliffside. This does not extend beyond 1/2 mile though, there might be dangers beyond the next thicket that you don't see. * Suggested characteristics: those who've been raised in the jungle never let their guard down, and are always on the look out for escape routes from the most dangerous of predators. They also tend to be a superstitious lot: there is an ancient power in the jungle that manifests itself in a myriad of ways, none of which should be taken lightly. ** Personality Traits **# I am always on the lookout for danger. **# I am the first to retreat, that's why I've lived so long. **# I'd rather face a swarm of terror-birds than be in a city. **# I do not want to venture deep into the jungle unless absolutely necessary. **# The jungle will respect you if you respect it. **# I love telling stories of harrowing encounters. **# I prefer eating food I've obtained myself. **# I prefer the dark of the jungle to the light of the full sun. ** Ideals **# Strength in Numbers: we have a better chance of survival if we stick together (Lawful) **# Protection: the people must be protected from the terrors of the jungle (Good) **# Adaptability: bad habits can get one killed, always adjust to your surroundings (Chaotic) **# Secrets: there is a hidden power in the jungle, and I will be the one to claim it (Evil) **# Survival: our survival is paramount, other goals are only impediments to survival (Neutral) **# Competence: I want to be the best I can possibly be at the endeavors I choose (Any) ** Bond **# My parent or mentor was a jungle guide, I am following in another's footsteps. **# The ancient power, rumored to rest in the heart of the jungle, must not be disturbed. **# People are going to come into the jungle looking for glory, they need a strong hand to keep them from getting killed. **# My family was once saved (or harmed) by outsiders, I need to find them. **# The jungle is a complicated ecosystem that must be protected. **# There are great mysteries in the jungle, I can't find them on my own. ** Flaw **# It's kill or be killed, if a companion puts me at risk, they must be put down. **# There is something in the jungle that terrifies me. **# I'm really impatient with newbies who don't follow instructions. **# People need to respect my talents. **# Cities and towns are terrible places; nothing beats life in the jungle. **# I can't stand those who would abuse the jungle, plundering it for their own gain (''or trying to plunder it before I do). Kelastian Rider The Kelastian Plains are a vast stretch of grasslands in the dry, southern region of Tanawak. The unreliable rains in that part of the world are not conducive to settlements, so the people of the region are nomadic. As a Kelastian, you are adaptable, skilled in riding, and highly adaptable to your surroundings. You do prefer the open air instead of the stifling jungle or the congested city, but if you must venture in those areas, you will. Kelastians are tough and rugged and don't take kindly to insult. * Prerequisite: you must have been born & raised in the Plains of Kelast. * Skill Proficiencies: Animal Handling, Survival * Tool Proficiency: leatherworker's tools * Equipment: leatherworker's tools; explorer’s pack; two sets of simple clothes; bit, bridle, and saddle for one mount; and a pouch with 10 gp * Feature: Animal Evaluation. You are adept at determining the healthiest animals. Normally, this is used for mounts, but you can also use it to check other animals. If you are able to select one animal from a group of three or more, you select the one with the most hit points automatically. In addition, you can figure out the best way to saddle and ride any creature large enough to act as a mount. * Suggested characteristics: The riders of the plains are tough, rugged people. They are not particularly attached to trivial belongings, preferring to travel light. They are somewhat xenophobic, preferring the company of their own instead of the other races (even the other human variants are not particularly trusted). This makes them arrogant and unfriendly in most situations outside of their own . ** Personality Traits **# I get nervous in enclosed spaces. **# I will never leave an ally behind. **# I must never show weakness. **# I do not trust anyone who is not of Kelast, until they prove themselves. **# I do not like to linger when there's danger about. **# I love telling stories of harrowing encounters. **# I prefer eating food I've obtained myself. **# If you can best me in single combat, I will be your friend for life. ** Ideals **# Strength in Numbers: we have a better chance of survival if we stick together (Lawful) **# Protection: we must never abandon the weak (Good) **# Roaming: it is best if you do not get too comfortable in one place (Chaotic) **# Dominance: we are strong, we should be the ones who lead (Evil) **# Survival: our survival is paramount, other goals are only impediments to survival (Neutral) **# Freedom: I love the open prairie, there is great freedom in unrestrained travel (Any) ** Bond **# My parent or mentor was a magnificent rider, I am following in another's footsteps. **# I once saw a dragon flying high in the sky, I must see one up close. **# I have heard of the lands beyond the plains, I must see thse wonders for myself. **# My family was once saved (or harmed) by outsiders, I need to find them. **# The Great Eruption was an omen, I must understand what it means. **# If there are treasures or skills that will help my people survive, I must bring thrm back to my people. ** Flaw **# It's kill or be killed, if a companion puts me at risk, they must be put down. **# If someting goes wrong, it is an outsider’s falt. **# Those who can’t ride must be left behind. **# People need to respect my talents. **# Cities and towns are terrible places; nothing beats life on the prairie. **# Treasure hunting is foolishness: don’t load yourself down with frivolties.. River Trader All across Tanawak, rivers are critical for travel and commerce. As a river trader, you have worked hard, piloting river boats between the wilds of the Blood Jungle and the Kelastian Plains, and the cities along the coast. You have seen much, and observed many strange things coming from the rain forests. * Skill Proficiencies: Athletics, Nature * Tool Proficiency: carpenter’s tools * Languages: one of your choice * Equipment: carpenter’s tools; explorer’s pack; simple clothes; work knife (1d3 damage, but more of a tool than a weapon); 15 gp * Feature: Repairs on the Fly. River travel is full of hazards. Experienced rafters have to think quick to avoid catastrophe, and you have learned how to make quick repairs to an item, structure, vehicle, or mechanism. By spending time making a quick repair, you can make an item on the verge of failure last a length of time equal to five times the amount spent jury-rigging. Spend one minute splicing a fraying rope, it will last five more minutes. Spend 10 minutes making a quick patch to a leaky hull, it will last another 50 minutes. Unlike ''mending, '' there is no size limit, part of this feature is the ability to head straight to the point where the time spent is most effective. * Personality Traits *# I have no time for dawdling *# I can be very focused when things get rough *# I can't stand novices who get in the way when there's work to be done *# Working the rapids taught me how to make quick decisions *# I love learning about the adventures of fellow travelers *# I love telling stories of harrowing trips *# The stories of the Blood Jungle both fascinate and/or terrify me *# I've grown fascinated with the cultures I've seen & heard on the river * Ideals *# Timeliness: it's important to be on time, a slip can affect things down the line (Lawful) *# Reliability: people depend on the goods transported on these rivers, it's important to be reliable (Good) *# Open Rivers: travel frees one from the constraints of a boring, structured life (Chaotic) *# Control: my boat, my rules, my price, my profit (Evil) *# Efficiency: time is money (Neutral) *# Competence: I want to be the best I can possibly be at the endeavors I choose (Any) * Bond *# The camaraderie amongst the river dwellers is important to me. *# These people count on me to get through difficult travels successfully. *# I once wrecked a boat on the rapids, and have been striving to avoid the same mistakes ever since. *# I owe my original river master a great debt for forging me into the person I am today. *# The rivers are complicated ecosystems that must be protected. *# It's important to pass along knowledge to a new generation. * Flaw *# Anything that might make us late needs to be dropped. Timeliness is everything. *# There's a lot of crime on the river, no one is to be trusted. *# I'm really impatient with newbies who don't follow instructions. *# People need to respect my skills. *# Cities and towns are terrible places; nothing beats life on the river. *# I can't stand those who would abuse the river, either ecologically or by blocking travel. Sandsedge Craftsperson The dwarves of Sandedge take the trades very seriously. Children are brought up in a system of schools that enforces perfection through repetition of skills from basic through advanced to expert; rewards technical and artistic expertise; and teaches that the best deserve the highest praise. This make the Sandedge dwarven artisands highly sought outside of their own city, but it also makes them incredibly arrogant, and meticulous to the point of frustration for those who have to work with them. Sandedge dwarves love to find and point out flaws of others' works. They definitely lack the interpersonal skills of those with the standard Guild Artisan background. * Skill Proficiencies: Perception, Sleight of Hand * Tool Proficiencies: two types of artisan's tools * Equipment: two types of artisan's tools; a certificate of expertise from a Sandedge crafts guild; a set of standard clothes; a set of protective gear appropriate to your skills (a smith's heavy gloves and leather apron, for example); and a pouch containing 15 gold. * Trade: refer to the "guild business" table on PHB page 132 to choose two trades. You are skilled in both those trades, your choices should match the artisan's tools you select * Feature: Resident Artist. By showing your certificate of expertise, and perhaps showing off your skills in some manner, you can use the facilities of another craftsperson (a smithy, a carpenter's shop, a potter's kiln, etc.). You will not be charged to use the facilities, and will gain a 20% discount on raw materials (if they are available in the shop), however you also agree to teach others (perhaps the shop owner's apprentices) your trade. This doubles the length of time it would normally take you to make an item or perform a task. * Personality Trait *# I believe that anything worth doing is worth doing right *# I'm a snob who looks down on those who can't appreciate fine craftsmanship *# I want to make sure I understand how the things I encounter actually function and the design choices that went into their manufacture *# I often describe things in terms that I would use in my trade, even if they're unrelated to my trade *# I'm intolerant of people who are not adept at working with their hands *# I like to talk at length about my trade *# I am very protective of my trade secrets *# I'm well known for my work, and am often taken aback when people haven't heard of me * Ideals *# Usefulness: my work needs to be usable by the most people and have the broadest appeal (Lawful) *# Quality of Life: my work should be helpful in improving the lives of others, perhaps by making work easier, reducing injuries, or enhancing leisure time (Good) *# Innovation: my work should revolutionize my field, perhaps even disrupting it so that a new field of endeavor can develop (Chaotic) *# Monopolization: I want to dominate this field totally, no one could think of this field or task without thinking of me (Evil) *# Competence: if I am paid to do a job, I will do it to the best of my ability (Neutral) *# Expertise: I want to be the best I can possibly be at this endeavor (Any) * Bond *# The workshop where I learned my trade is the most important place in the world to me. *# I created a great work for someone, and then found them unworthy to receive it. I'm still looking for someone worthy. *# I once did a poor job on one of my projects. I've been working hard to compensate ever since. *# I owe my sponsor a great debt for forging me into the person I am today. *# I am inspired to succeed in my craft because of a loss I suffered in my youth. *# I've witnessed a tragedy that was caused by poor craftsmanship. * Flaw *# I will drop anything to take on a project that will bring me great fame. *# I'm always suspicious that someone is trying to steal my ideas or copy my technique *# I've plagiarized works others have done, and will never admit it *# People need to respect my skills *# I am constantly critical of other, lesser works in my field *# I am so meticulous in practicing my trade, people are usually frustrated with me Savannah Dweller The savannah is a vast place. Novices like to think the savannah is peaceful, and tamer than the harsh jungle, but the Bontobo is anything but safe. The high grass hides any number of predators; great herds of herbivores are prone to panic and stampede; and plenty of flying creatures, even including dragons, prey on the denizens of the savannah. Dwellers of the savannha are attentive, quick, spry, and learned to dwell in the trees, high out of danger and with the best vantage points. They also have grown adept at using a variety of specialty ranged weapons. There is aanother drawback to life on the savannah, though: it can be boring. Those who live in the savannah tend to be welcoming of travelers, just to break up the monotony. * Prerequisite: you must have been born & raised in the Bontobo Savannah * Skill Proficiencies: Acrobatics, Perception * Tool Proficiency: herbalism kit * Weapon Proficiency: choose one: blowgun, sling, Bontobo throwing knife * Equipment: herbalism kit; explorer’s pack; two sets of simple clothes; bit, bridle, and saddle for one mount; one of either blowgun, short bow, or rungu; and a pouch with 10 gp * Feature: Climbing. You are adept at climbing. You can make climbing checks at advantage, and can climb with a penalty of only 1/2 that of normal (a person with 30' movement can normally climb at 15' rate, but a savannah dweller can climb at a rate of 23'). * Suggested characteristics: The people of the Bontobo tend to be watchful and wary. They have been taught to keep one eye open for hidden dangers. But, with other people, they are outgoing and friendly. It can be lonely on the plains, so company is almost always welcome. They do like a good party. ** Personality Traits **# I get nervous in enclosed spaces. **# I love meeting new people or seeing new places. **# I will always go for the high ground, even when resting. **# I always keep an eye out for the best hiding places. **# I do not like to linger when there's danger about. **# I love telling stories of harrowing encounters. **# I prefer eating food I've obtained myself. **# If you can best me in single combat, I will be your friend for life. ** Ideals **# Strength in Numbers: we have a better chance of survival if we stick together (Lawful) **# Protection: we must never abandon the weak (Good) **# Enjoy the Expanse: clear vistas are much more preferable than closed rooms (Chaotic) **# Survival of the Fastest: you only have to outrun the slowest to survive (Evil) **# Preservation: the savannah is our home and must be preserved (Neutral) **# Freedom: I love the open prairie, there is great freedom in unrestrained travel (Any) ** Bond **# A friend or loved one was caught out in the open and paid the price. That has forever affected my decision-making. **# I once saw a dragon flying high in the sky, I must see one for myself. **# I accidentally learned that my hiding skills are very effective in the cities. Now it's my stock-in-trade. **# My family was once saved (or harmed) by visitors to our village. I need to find them. **# A childhood friend left the village and never returned. I want to find out what happened. **# That big horizon beckons me to travel and adventure. ** Flaw **# If you sneak up on me, I want to stab you, even if just a little. **# I have rabid claustrophobia. **# It's completely OK to hide when others are in danger. **# So many shiny objects, so little time to purloin them all. **# Cities and towns are terrible places; nothing beats life on the savannah. **# Travelers are ripe for the picking of the pockets. Scarlands Refugee The explosion of the Scarlands Caldera rocked Tanawak in many ways. There was the immediate aftermath, namely the destruction of the dragonborn homeland. The ash and rock rained down on the island chain known as The Fandals, ending the elven civilization. Marine travel along the eastern shore was disrupted for a month, and then came the Year of No Summer, when the sky was perpetually overcast. Agriculture became difficult, some civilizations almost reverted to a feral state until the skies finally cleared and the land returned to normal. Some effects are still being felt. Some residents of that area, traveling abroad at the time, lost their homes, their neighbors, their families, everything. Since that time, some of those refugees found new lives, new homes, new purposes, but have been forever altered by those events. Scarlands refugees tend to be educated or skilled, having been competent and talented enough to travel the world. They have developed awarenesses for differing cultures, and try to blend in as much as they can. This can be difficult, however: some cultures consider the Scarlands refugees to be cursed. * Prerequisite: you must have been born & raised, or be a child of someone who was born & raised, in the area of the Scarlands affected by the eruption. * Skill Proficiencies: History, Survival * Tool Proficiency: pick one tool kit * Languages: one of your choice * Equipment: one toolkit of your choice, to match the proficiency selected above; a journal or scrapbook containing stories, memories, or artwork precious to your family; a set of traveler's clothes; and a pouch containing 15 gp * Feature: Find Safe Havens: either you, or fellow refugees you have met in your travels, have heard bits and pieces about the settlements of civilized world. You have a good idea for which settlements are generally safe and welcoming, which ones have opportunities to ply your trade, and which settlements are unwelcome and even dangerous. In the larger cities, this can be narrowed down to neighborhoods. * Suggested characteristics: The explosion of the Scarlands Caldera, and the destruction of many different homeland, affected the surviving members of those civilizations differently. Some found new homes and settled down; others roamed from city to city, village to village, never finding solace anywhere. Still others became recluses, sheltering themselves and shunning the world. Nearly all, however, are affected by the trauma of losing their family, friends, and culture to such an apocalyptic event. ** Personality Traits **# I never form solid relationship, life is too tenuous for connections. **# I am prone to mood swings as a result of past trauma. **# I hate loud blasts, explosions, plumes of smoke, or the smell of things burning. **# I've been studying tectonics, vulcanism, and the forces of elemental magic or beings. **# I turn on the charm whenever I enter a new settlement or meet new people. **# I never talk about the past, what is gone cannot come back. **# I am immensely superstitious, and see omens in everything. **# The events in the Scarlands have renewed my faith in the divine. ** Ideals **# Reunion: all the refugees need to unite and build a new homeland together (Lawful) **# Safety: preventing the next massive disaster is paramount (Good) **# Civilization is Pointless: building large cities or nations is pointless is the greater scheme of things (Chaotic) **# My People First: I'll do anything to see my people restored back to their rightful place (Evil) **# Opportunity: being severed from my past is surprisingly liberating (Neutral) **# Survival: anything that helps me and my family survive is important (Any) ** Bond **# Finding and preserving anything about my culture is very important to me. **# The cataclysm separated me from a loved one or mentor. Any lead as to their whereabouts must be pursued. **# The people in my new home have been very kind to me, and earned my loyalty. **# I must go back someday, to see if anything can be recovered. **# I suspect the eruption was caused by evil forces who must be stopped before they cause another catastrophe. **# The explosion at the caldera was a sign, and has made me a devotee of a cosmic power. ** Flaw **# I put me, my family, and my race or civilization above any others. **# When stressed, I can't control my emotions. **# I will retreat or even panic from loud noises, explosions, fire, etc. **# I've seen so many people take advantage of refugees, I don't trust any act of kindness. **# I cannot tolerate anyone belittling my race or civilization, the explosion was not our fault. **# I am outrageously superstitious. Sufferhold Reformed Criminals who performed the most heinous of crimes in the Free Cities region are given two choices: death, or a rehabilitative sentence in the Sufferhold. Sufferhold is not lightly named: those who are sentenced to Sufferhold are subjected to monastic living; sparse accommodations; hard work; stern discipline; mental exercises; and extensive training in the humanities, agriculture, medical arts, and, if one chooses, martial arts. Time spent in Sufferhold -- assuming one survives -- has the effect of retraining the individual. Former lives are cast aside, old connections are forgotten, all prior entanglements are purged from the mind as poison should be from the body. Those who leave Sufferhold are known as The Reformed, beginning new lives: traveling the land, performing charitable acts for the dispossessed, the disenfranchised, and the weak. Sufferhold effects aren't magical, however: there are still vestiges of the Reformed's original life, for the past can never truly be erased. * Reason for Sentencing: determine the reason for your original sentencing to Sufferhold by selecting, rolling randomly, or using this table for inspiration to create your own: *# Murder: premeditated, fit-of-rage, resulting from another crime, or accidental *# Heresy: worshipping evil gods, trying to overthrow an established church, raising undead, summoning demons or devils *# Abomination: depravity, serial killing, magical experimentation on sentient beings, practicing slavery *# Life of Crime: membership or leadership in a criminal enterprise, chronic criminal behavior, *# Political: planned or participated in attempted overthrow of a ruler, or being part of the ruling strata who was overthrown themselves, or being a potential challenger to a harsh ruler *# False Accusation: you were convicted of one of the above, but it was a case of mistaken identity, frame-up, prejudice, or someone trying to get rid of you for other reasons * Skill Proficiencies: Insight, Medicine * Old Life: Select a background that represents your life before you were sentenced to Sufferhold. Pick ''only one ''of the following from that background, and add it to your character sheet: one skill, the language bonus, or one tool proficiency. * Equipment: a set of traveler's clothes; a traveler's pack (backpack, bedroll, mess kit, tinderbox, 10 days rations, waterskin); a book of calming meditation techniques ; a quarterstaff; and a pouch containing 5 gold. * Feature: Your good works earn you support and help. Whenever you perform kind & charitable acts, you will earn commensurate rewards. Because you typically serve the poor and downtrodden, usually these rewards are a hot meal, a night's simple lodging (a barn, a loft, a root cellar), some information on the local area, or something similarly pedestrian. * Personality Trait *# I took the teachings of the Sufferhold to heart. My charity and kindness are genuine. *# I believe my current travels are part of my punishment. I do what I must to continue to atone. *# I impart the teachings of the Sufferhold philosophers to any who will listen ... and to those who don't. *# At least I get to travel, meet fascinating people and see fascinating places. *# The simplicity of the monastic life is the best part. Being free of materialistic entanglements is liberating. *# I miss the family and friends of my former life. I hope to meet them all again someday. *# I resent every step of this godforsaken "kindness quest". *# I am only biding my time until I can get back to my former life, and pick up where I left off. * Ideals *# Community: societies work when everyone cooperates and treats each other fairly (Lawful) *# Charity: my work should right wrongs and improve the lives of others (Good) *# Freedom: oppression of the weak is the worst crime one can commit (Chaotic) *# Opportunistic: this is a good cover to bide my time until I can get back to business (Evil) *# Atonement: taking responsibility for your misdeeds is a way to good health & long life (Neutral) *# Sincerity: the teachings of Sufferhold are true and must be followed (Any) * Bond *# I've done a terrible wrong to a certain group of people, I will make extra effort to atone if I ever encounter them, or a similar group, again. *# I am now engaged in a spiritual quest to purge my soul of all the wrong I have done in my life. *# I hope I can earn the respect and love of my family the next time I see them. *# Those who are responsible for my imprisonment will eventually pay for what they have done. *# I was jailed for a crime I didn't commit. Clearing my true name is paramount. *# I greatly fear those who led me into this life of crime. I must avoid them at all costs. * Flaw *# I will submit to the face of authority, I've learned my lesson. *# People won't like it if they try to take advantage of my commitment to charitable works. *# There is something that happened during my time in Sufferhold that has scarred me. If I encounter a similar situation in my travels, I'll probably freak out. *# My time in Sufferhold has made me, well, insufferable. I'm definitely not pleasant company. *# If I see enemies from my former life, I'll focus my efforts on avoiding them as quickly as possible. *# If I see enemies from my former life, I'll focus my efforts on tracking them down.